Two Of You
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: Iggy meets Fang 2 on the streets and become attached. Two shot I think... LL
1. Chapter 1

Iggy sighed walking down the street. The white snow of the approaching holiday lining his path. Yes, it's Christmas weekend. Couples kissing and holding hands. People buying gifts for family and friends. Iggy sighed again, he hated this holiday. Its not that he didn't like the presence and the family stuff. He just hated that this holiday reminded him that he was single.

Ella had left him a few months back for some guy named Shawn, or Dawn, or some stupid shit. Before he could figure out what was happening he was suddenly jumped on by a very exited person. Though he had no clue as to whom they were they seemed to know him. And without his glasses Iggy was mostly blind. Only able to see the outlines of people and feel colors like he used too.

"Iggy! What are you doing down here? Why aren't you with Gazzy? I told you to stay with Gaz!"Iggy looked over his shoulder to see Fang looking at him. He looked so happy and he was... smiling? How the hell he had gotten here was beyond him. He was supposed to be with Max and there unborn child. Yup Max was big and fat with a baby.

"Fang what are you doing here? Is Max here? Is anyone else with you?"Iggy asked looking around for anyone around him. Fang seemed confused and backed off him.

"What do you mean? The clone left with Jeb? Don't you remember anything at all? Did you hit your head on the way down here?"Fang lifted his hand to Iggy's head to check him. Iggy suddenly stepped back. Who the hell was this guy?"Iggy?"

"Who the heck are you? Your not Fang,"sudden realization dawned on him,"You're... a clone. From the school. You're another Fang, aren't you?"he could sense the other Fang frown, and knew he was right. This was not the Fang he lived with for 17 years, but he seemed different somehow. More bright, more cheery.

"You're not Iggy. Not the one I know at least, you must be the original. No wonder your so different,"Fang 2 started to back away. Not sure what this Iggy was planing or going to do with him. Before he could turn and make a run for it, Iggy grabbed his hand and tugged him along to a near by toy store. Fang 2 didn't say anything just followed along. He wanted to run, yes, make a brake for it, yes, but something drew him to this Iggy. Something made him feel safe, like he could trust this guy.

Iggy turned to Fang 2, he hadn't moved, but he could feel his anxiety coming off in waves. When suddenly it all disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Iggy turned to him, holding up a Ferbe in one hand and a Barbie Movie in the other,"Which one do you think Angel will like more?"Fang looked back and forth between the two before pointing at the Ferbe. Iggy nodded in agreement and placed the toy under his next toy was a Bop It for Gaz. He loved the crazy twists and turns the toy had on it, he also loved how interactive the game was, and how he could gloat about how good he was at it.

After Fang 2 and Iggy bought the toys, they went a few stores down to a hair parlor. There they picked up pink hair dye, and multiple make-up kits for Nudge. She had started to get into the whole 'experimenting with make-up and hair styles' faze a while back. For Dylan and Maya, whom were apart of the flock now and were about to get married, were awarded some baby books and movies that Dylan liked. For Total they got a bunch of dog toys and little bones for his pups and mate. For Ella, Iggy got hair accessories. He didn't get anything for whats-his-face.

Max and Fang were a different story. Iggy and Fang 2 had to think hard about what to get them. Since they were already married and had a home with everything they needed they decided to start looking for things for their baby. They bought multiple toys, such as rattles and teething interments. They also bought baby clothes and diapers to get them started on there new adventure. Next they got Ms. M new kitchen supplies, since Iggy kind of destroyed them a few years ago due to a cherry bomb fight with Gaz. Lastly, they grabbed Jeb so action movies and new coffee cup since Gaz broke his a few days back.

Throughout there whole shopping trip, Iggy told Fang all about his flock and there adventures. The Erasers, Ari, the Fly Boy, having to go under water to save Max's mom, everything. He especially spoke found of his old home and his bombs. Fang 2 would laugh and comment every now and again, even speaking of his flock and how they acted. Apparently Nudge 2 acted more like Angel, Angel 2 acted more like Max, Iggy 2 acted more like Fang, Fang 2 acted more like Iggy, and Gazzy 2 acted more like Total. He had the more sarcastic act about him and he always complained about everything.

By the time they were done shopping, it was getting dark. Which said a lot it being winter time and Iggy being a slacker, but, then again, he never had anyone to talk to and hang around with when he was shopping. Nor someone to give there opinion on things. This Fang was much easier to deal with then the other Fang. Much happier and more talkative.

"Well, Iggy, its been great getting to know you and everything, but I think I should go looking for the others, they might be looking for me too,"Fang 2 gave him a smile and went to leave, but Iggy grabbed him.

"Oh no your not! I need help taking this crap to my place, when your done with that then you can leave,"in reality Iggy didn't want to see him go, but he would never say that out loud. Especially to this or any Fang. Fang 2 smirked agreeing to help Iggy take his crap home. They split the bags and went to a secluded ally way. There they released there wings and took flight. Iggy took them back to his apartment, luckily it had a balcony so they didn't have to land far away from there.

"Its been a pleasure meeting you Iggy and I'd love too see you again sometime, but for now I have to go,"Fang 2 gently hugged Iggy before setting the bags down and leaving. Iggy froze not believing what just happened. Fang 2 just, he just... left. Couldn't he have stayed longer or something? Did he really have to go so soon? Though he had only just met Fang 2 the loss of him was greater then when Ella left him for what's-his-face.

Iggy sighed knowing that this was going to happen. Fang 2 had his own Flock he had to care for, he didn't need him, he already had an Iggy. That thought just made him feel worse about loosing Fang 2.

The rest of that night went agonizingly slow and there was nothing to take Iggy's mind off of Fang 2. He felt happy with Fang 2, really happy. And now that he was gone it made Iggy think. Maybe he liked Fang 2, had an attraction for him even. He knew he was attracted to both sexes since a few weeks after he started dating Ella. But the thought of being attracted to a Fang- no, this wasn't Fang. He was so much a happier and brighter. When he talked it made Iggy melt. When he stood close it made Iggy shiver in what only could be called anticipation, he was waiting for Fang 2 to make the first move. To get close, to touch him, to whisper to him. Iggy suddenly gasped, what was he thinking? He couldn't have... those thoughts for him... could- the perching sound of the telephone broke him out of his thoughts.

Quickly he stumbled over to the phone and answered,"Hello, Iggy residence Iggy speaking."

"Yo Ig, its Fang. Max wants to know if you finished your shopping for everyone,"Iggy sighed into the phone, Fang 2.

"Yeah I got all the stuff, how about you guys? Do you have everything you need?"Iggy asked more or less trying to make conversation. He really didn't care, but he knew one thing for sure. He only had an attraction for one Fang, Fang 2. Which was now much easier to deal with knowing he didn't feel that way for both Fangs. All he needed to do now was find Fang 2. And give him a new name because Fang was not going to work, especially if him and Iggy were going to become whatever fate had in store for them.

"Yeah we got everything, you're coming to the Christmas party a Max's moms right?"Fang asked simply. He knew Ella and her new boyfriend were going to be there and he was worried about Iggy, in a friend way. He knew how much it hurt Iggy when Ella broke up with him and he didn't want to see Iggy go through that again.

"Yeah, I'll be there and I may have someone with me. So don't be surprised if you see a familiar face with me, anyway got to go. It's getting late and I have something to do tomorrow,"Iggy hung up before Fang could say anything more. Iggy put on his glasses and checked the time. It was 10,21. Iggy decided it was too late to go out and look for Fang 2 so he'd have to look in the morning.

He quickly showered, shaved, and got dressed for bed. He wore simple blue and white stripped pajama bottoms and no shirt. He liked to air dry his wings, it felt nice to let the air touch them every now and again instead of letting them be tucked away all day, mostly.

Iggy was just about to go to sleep with thoughts of a new name Fang 2 could have, when suddenly there was a tapping on his balcony door. Not knowing who it could be this late, and not really caring for that matter, Iggy put on his glasses and when out to his living room. Almost having a heart attack from who he saw standing there.

"Fang? Fang?!"Iggy ran to the door and threw it open. Fang 2 gave him a smile before falling on his knees. He was bloody and battered with his hair all a mess, but he was still able to make it back to Iggy.

"Hey Iggy, sorry to do this to ya, but could I stay the night? I don't think my wings will be able to make it to a motel. Or anywhere else for that matter,"he chuckled.

"What happened to your Flock? The others?"Fang looked down regretfully.

"Don't know, either they were taken or left me, but either way I got the crap beat out of me by some Erasers. Tough puppies they are,"Fang 2 and Iggy looked at each other before laughing at Fang 2's stupid joke. Fang 2 suddenly grabbed his side and hissed.

"Fang!"Iggy yelled as he collapsed in front of him. Iggy took him to the shower and washed the blood and grime off before dressing him in his clothes. He bandaged the wounds best he could and placed Fang on his bed. He certainly wasn't going to sleep on the floor and so crawled in bed with Fang 2.

Unknown to the two as they slept, Iggy snuggled into Fang 2's side. Placing his head on Fang 2's chest. Fang 2, in turn, wrapped an arm around Iggy pulling him closer. Wanting to feel his warmth against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang woke up half asleep. At first he couldn't remember where he was. The room was a plain white color with no pictures or paintings on the wall. There was a dresser, a long dresser, on the wall opposite to the bed, which Fang had to say was incredibly warm and soft. There was another dresser to his left on the other side of the bed. It was a small dresser with a lone lamp and alarm clock. The lamp was probably for reading at night, seeing as the room had a fan with a light on it. The light was off and the only light that could be seen was coming through a good sized window near the lamp. On the wall closest to him, there was three doors. One that folded together to revile a closet, another was a bathroom considering the door was left wide open, and the last, though closed, must have lead into the main room.

Fang sat up slowly wincing as he felt a pain all along his body. Looking down on himself he found he was dressed only in pajama bottoms. He also noticed the white rapping around his torso. In one spot the bandages were red. It must have been blood considering it was coming from his skin. There were also hand and claw like bruises along the rest of him. No wonder he was so sore. The smell of something cooking, like actual food, got him back to thinking. He remembered finding another Iggy, spending the day with him, taking him home, getting attacked by Erasers, and finally going back to Iggy's house. So then he must be at Iggy's. He stared at the door for a long time wondering who could be cooking. The Iggy in his group didn't have any cooking skills. He would burn, overcook, and even undercook the food he tried to make. So the only person who actually cooked was Angel. Though Gazzy was better with recipes and all those things. Another thought occurred to him, if Iggy couldn't cook then did he have a girlfriend that cooked for him? Slowly standing, Fang leaned on the wall as he left the room. Opening the door Fang looked around, noting that the living room was there as soon as he left.

"Oh, your awake. I was going to see if I could get you up after I finished breakfast. I have to say, you slept like a rock. I tried to get up this morning, but you had a pretty good grip on my waist. That made it kinda hard ya'know,"Fang looked at Iggy. He was standing in front of the stove. Three pans on some of the burners. One had eggs, the other bacon, and the last fried potatoes. Behind Iggy there was a small cooker with what looked like pancakes on it."Also, there's a Christmas Party with my gang tomorrow. I'm bringing you along so you can meet the others. What do ya say? Wanna come? It's not like you have anything better to do anyway."

Fang smiled and nodded. He didn't have anything better to do. He also didn't know if The Other Flock, well to him, would accept him. He was just a clone, a copy of the real Fang, but with Iggy he felt normal. He felt like he belonged in this place called home. Without his consent, Fang's feet moved on his own. He stood right next to Iggy, he could smell the coconut shampoo radiating off the strawberry blonde hair. The steam from the bacon fogging up his wire glasses that hung near the bottom of his nose. He wore a silly looking 'kiss the cook' apron that gave Fang an idea. Twisting Iggy around, Fang pressed his lips against Iggy's. Iggy froze stiffening up with wide eyes. Iggy's freeze made Fang freeze in turn. After snapping back to reality, Iggy pushed himself back against Fang. After a moment of kissing both men pulled away.

Fang was flushed and panting shallowly. His eyes darker then normal. He couldn't believe that Iggy would kiss him back. They had only, realistically, known each other for a day and a half. But he knew that when they first met that they had a special connection. It was obvious and anyone could see it. They were practically made for each other!

Iggy smiled and turned back to the oven, there was still food cooking. He leaned himself on Fang's shoulder as Fang wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I've been thinking, what if we changed your name?"Iggy asked not looking at him. He loved Fang 2, he did really, but how could you say 'I love you Fang' with the other Fang in the room? It's like your mom and girlfriend having the same name. Or your dad and your boyfriend. It's just weird."I don't know what we would change it too, but I have some ideas,"Fang 2 hummed in response letting Iggy continue."Well there's Lore, Shadow, Fai, Blade, Rayne, and-"

"I like Rayne, I think its a good name to call me,"Fang, Rayne, agreed. It was suitable enough for the time being.

~~~At The Christmas Party~~~

Iggy took a beep breath. Him and Rayne were standing at Max and Fang's front door. All the presents they had bought were wrapped in wonderfully colored paper and ribbons. The only thing to do now is confront the family with the new Rayne. And that wouldn't, couldn't, be too hard. Could it? Knocking on the door they stood back and waited.

"I know, I know! I told you. Don't worry I just have to answer the door! I'll help clean up in a second!"Fang's voice came through the door making Iggy and Rayne look at each other nervously."Iggy you're late... like... Me? Who the hell is this? Is it a clone? Why the hell are you running around with my clone? What the hell?!"

"Fang, I know it looks bad-"

"REALLY?!"

"-but this is Rayne. Yes he was your clone. _Was._ But he's not your clone. He may look like you, but that's it. He... acts more like me,"Iggy tried to explain, though it didn't seem to be getting through. Rayne and Fang weren't the same. They looked kind of the same, Rayne had longer hair, but acted totally different. Rayne was more open and cheery and light while Fang was more closed off and quite and moody, if you could even tell his mood."Rayne, meet Fang. Fang, meet... my boyfriend,"Iggy introduced. They both eyed each other. Rayne in slight confusion and curiosity and Fang in, who knew?

"Hurry and come in Iggy I want to see your new friend!"Max called from the kitchen. Fang nodded, as if saying yes to Max, and side stepping to let the two in. Iggy smiled and went in with a very cautious Rayne behind him. Appearing from behind the cornered hall way, Iggy was able to see a plump looking Max trying to stand. Ella was right at her side helping her up."Iggy there you are! And this must be...?"

"Max this is Rayne, he is Fang's clone. He's also my boyfriend. He wanted to meet the, uh, original us,"Iggy gave another nervous laugh. Gazzy and Angel came up looking skeptical of the new Fang, but quickly changed their attitude when they saw the brightly colored wrapped gifts. Rayne noticed the looks of want on their faces and handed them the gifts that had their names on it.

"Wow! Did you wrap these all by yourself?"Gazzy asked,"They look awesome!"

"Ah, no I didn't wrap them all by myself. Iggy helped out a lot. I mean I really don't know how to wrap stuff so yeah,"Rayne explained. Iggy smiled watching as everyone got along together, well except Fang. He kept glaring at Rayne. Like if he glared hard enough and stared long enough then the other one would disappear.

"Oh that's horrible!"Max's mom put a hand on his shoulder as if trying to sooth him.

"Heh, it's not that bad. I mean, I found Iggy and that has to count for something right?"Rayne smiled making everyone 'aw' at the cute moment between them.

"Okay that's it!"Fang stood up making everyone jump at the sudden action,"Does anyone else think it's weird that Iggy is dating my clone? It's like he's dating me? Does no one find that odd?"

"N-No! I'm not dating you! It's not like that! It- it just- it just happened!"Iggy tried to explain not wanting to make the situation anymore weird.

"Yeah right!"

"Hey don't judge him! He can't help who he falls in love with!"Rayne stood up for Iggy.

"Says my clone!"Fang snapped making them all real back in shock. Fang had never acted like this before. But it seemed to get to Rayne. He put his head down and ran out the door. Iggy started to go after him, but changed his mind for a second. He turned and smacked Fang as hard as he could, making sure to put emotion and effort in it, before running out after him.

Everyone in the house stood stunned as the two left. Eventually though, Max strode up to Fang and bashed him upside the head.

"Max what was-"

"Fang you idiot! Iggy didn't do anything to you and you know it! And to hell if I'll let you talk to Iggy that way! He's family. And lets not forget that a certain someone with a blog posted videos, pictures, and posts of a certain other persons clone. He also yelled to an entire hotel that the two people were not the same. Did you forget?"Fang had a flushed face by the time Max was done talking. Maya giggled knowing what she was talking about as the others made faces at the memory. But now Dylan and Maya were engaged and very happy.

"Now, tomorrow you are going to call Iggy and apologies. But for now lets head to bed. I'm too tired to fight with anyone,"Max yawned working her way to the stairs where Fang was at her side helping her again. What? She's a fat prego!

~~~In Iggy's Case~~~

Iggy ran around looking for Rayne for the longest time. Well past the evening and well into the morning. He just couldn't give up looking for his lost love. And damn if he wasn't drop dead tired by the time he was forced to go home by the morning light.

"Stupid Fang, stupid family, stupid life, stupid falling in love,"Iggy mumbled throughout his house. He was tired and hungry, but couldn't find it in himself to give a care. Everywhere he looked he saw Rayne and it hurt not to be in his presence.

"Did you mean it Iggy? That you love me?"Iggy turned around damn sure that he was hallucinating.

"Yeah Rayne, yeah I do,"Iggy breathed falling into his chest.

"Then that's all I need,"Rayne pulled Iggy into a fulfilling passionate kiss.

That morning Fang called apologizing to Iggy and Rayne for his rudeness. And so everything moved on like normal. Well, mostly.


End file.
